wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Scenario 2
' Game play is on Hard Difficulty - Ver 1.9.7' Total turns - 9 Starting gold - 100 + carry forward 27 = 127 (my own gameplay) Objective - Resist until the end of 9 turns. Secondary Objective - Kill the enemy leader (special bonus (on hard difficulty only) Defeat = Konrad, Delfador or Sir Kaylan dies. Early Finish Bonus = 19 Gold per turn and 40% gold carry forward. Overview - In this scenario you will meet Sir Kaylan, a Grand Knight who is the head at Black Water port. You have to resist for 9 turns (on hard) until a ship arrives to safely take you to the Isle of Anduin. It begins with some conversation between Sir Kaylan, Konrad & Delfador, with Sir Kaylan offering his assistance of horsemen to you. From now on, you will be able to recruit horsemen. He will also send a loyal horseman, Haldiel, to join your forces. He is loyal to you (meaning you don't have to pay him to fight for you). During all this, orcs have started attacking you and Sir Kaylan. Either defeat the orc leader or resist until the ship arrives. Walkthrough - In this scenario, recalling units from the previous battle ( if their are any available) will be far better than recruting new ones. On your 1st round of recalling, you should recall at least 2 fighters, 2 archers and 1 druid (you really ought to have a druid by this scenario). For the Horsemen, you should send him west as far as possible to capture any villages in the area. Be careful though, the wolf riders can come down anytime and tear him to pieces if you're not careful. You can send a scout to aid him if you like. On the 2nd move, move the Horsemen to the next village to the West, just out of the enemy's reach. The rest of your group, accompanied by Delfador, should head to the patch of forest in the middle of the map, and preferably on your side of the dirt road. Fight the orcs from here. Sir Kaylan will also be sending units to aid you in battle. But beware, they might steal kills (and XP) from you. After all the units are on field and ready for attack, then start to move everyone (I mean everyone) west to the enemy keep, playing hit-and-run or completely killing enemies for XP. Once most of their units are dead, or heavily wounded, then kill them with those units that need XP, especially shamans, if you still don't have a druid. Also try and get some XP for your loyal horseman. He will come in handy in a couple of scenarios later on. By turn 6 or 7 or, at most turn 8, most of the enemies will be gone and only a couple left, you should have all your units fully healed and ready to attack the orc leader. It's better to give the kill to a unit who is about to level up or has gained considerable amount of xp that he is worth recalling. Once the orc leader has been killed, a Knight by the name of Simyr will join your forces (I haven't seen him yet) He is Loyal & Intelligent, so he will be a good asset to your army.. But this only happens if you are playing on hard difficulty (of which you dont have any early finish bonus), if you are playing other diffuculties, you will be given an early finish bonus for 19 gold per turn instead. Hope this helps you on the 'Hard' Difficulty. (Back to Heir to the Throne) Balcon28 08:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Overview and walkthrough done by RS 2.7 16:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Gameplay